The Underwater Kiss
by Hogwartsowls
Summary: Remember that scene at the end of The Last Olympian? The one where Percy and Annabeth kiss in the bottom of the canoe lake? Well this is that scene, only different. Percy/Annabeth Oneshot.


**Author's Note: So for those who have read my work, you will know that I don't write Percy Jackson very often. Actually, like ever. I'm more of a Harry Potter author truth be told. So this is a treat for all you Percy-Jackson-Fan-Fiction-Lovers. I'm dedicating this story to my sister, who has only read the series 12 times. She isn't a Fan Fiction-er but if she was, she would love this. **

**Disclaimer: The italics at the beginning are direct quotes from Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian. All rights to those words and anything else relating to Percy Jackson and the Olympians belongs to Rick Riordan. I own the original parts of the plot (so barely any).**

**Enjoy :D**

_ When she kissed me, I had the feeling my brain was melting right through my body._

_ I could've stayed that way forever, except a voice behind us growled, "Well, it's about time!"_

_ Suddenly the pavilion was filled with torchlight and campers. Clarisse led the way as the eavesdroppers charged and hoisted us both onto their shoulders._

_ "Oh, come on!" I complained. "Is there no privacy?"_

_ "The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarisse said with glee._

_ "The canoe lake!" Connor Stoll shouted._

_ With a huge cheer, they carried us down the hill, but they kept us close enough to hold hands. Annabeth was laughing, and I couldn't help laughing too, even though my face was completely red._

_ We help hands right up to the moment they dumped us in the water._

_ Afterward, I had the last laugh. I made an air bubble at the bottom of the lake. Our friends kept waiting for us to come up, but hey – when you're the son of Poseidon, you don't have to hurry._

_ And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time._

**Annabeth's POV**

I whipped my head away from Percy and found myself face-to-face with half of Camp Half-Blood. The torch light glowed in Clarisse's face, casting dark shadows under her eyes, an evil-looking grin spread across her lips. Beside me, Percy tensed up. The boy was great when it came to fighting a whole city full of monsters, evil half-bloods and Titans, but being caught kissing me in the pavilion? – I thought he was going to pass out. In a shocked and panicked voice he muttered, "Oh, come on! Is there no privacy?"

Clarisse only smiled smugly, torch held high. "The lovebirds need to cool off!"

Somewhere behind her, someone yelled out, "The canoe lake!" It sounded like Connor Stoll but I couldn't tell between all the cheering. The next thing I knew, four or five people plucked me off the bench at the Poseidon Table and set me atop their shoulders. I looked over and found Percy floating above the crowd too. His face was a deep shade of red, the torch light only enhancing the color. He almost looked – scared. Instinctively, I reached my hand out across the sea of bobbing heads and flailing arms carrying torches, longing for the need to comfort him. The campers saw me reach out towards Percy and hooted with glee, the space between us drastically decreasing. Soon a familiar pressure squeezed my hand. I looked over and saw Percy smiling back at me in the torch light with that adorable smile he had seemed to reserve just for me. Oh Gods, I loved that smile. I laced my fingers with his, loving the way our hands fit perfectly together, like they were made for each other. I laughed out loud, and beside me I heard him laughing with me. Everything was perfect until...

**Percy's POV**

Icy water created a bubble tornado all around me as I was dropped into the canoe lake. I laughed in spite of myself. They thought they were so clever. Let's just drop the son of Poseidon into the lake! The water was dark in the evening but I could still see Annabeth's shadowy figure swimming up to the surface a few feet away. I shot towards her, grabbing her hand as an air bubble surrounded us. I really didn't need one – I could breath just fine in the lake but Annabeth couldn't. Her long blond hair was dripping sparkling droplets of water onto the bottom of our air bubble, her stormy grey eyes focused on me. I looked down at my perfectly dry orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and board shorts then over at her sopping wet shirt and jeans. With a little concentration, I passed my ability to stay dry over to Annabeth. The water whisked off her clothes, leaving her hair with that windblown look that I love. She smiled at me, a quick flash of beautiful white teeth and her cheeks flushed a tiny bit.

"They're kinda crazy aren't they?" I asked. It was almost awkward talking to her down here; just the two of us at the bottom of the canoe lake after our friends dumped us in the water.

"I agree completely," Annabeth took a slow step towards me before running right into my arms.

I folded myself around her small but strong body, feeling her heart beat in time with mine, her breath on my cheek, her delicate fingers gripping my shirt. I wish I could hold her like this forever, never having to let her out of the safety of my arms. Being with Annabeth was as easy as breathing. Her arms tightened around me and mine around her, eliminating the tiny space that was between us. I loved how she fit perfectly in my embrace and I knew in that moment that there was nothing I would rather be doing: now or ever.

She drew away and looked me in the eyes. Cool stormy grey to rich sea green. I love the color of her eyes. I stroked her cheek with my thumb and she blushed, her cheek turning a pale pink under my hand. I was a bit taller than she was and she stretched onto tiptoe to press her lips softly against mine. It was just a light kiss, but even then every nerve in my body was on fire. My lips pressed back with a little more pressure and I could feel her smiling under them. She wrapped her thin arms around my neck, her nimble fingers knotting into my hair. My one hand snaked its way into her long blond hair, the other on the small of her back. For once in my whole life, my usually over-active ADHD brain was blank. She pulled away and looked at me. I looked back at her and I kept thinking to myself _it's now or never Percy. Just say it already!_

"I love you Annabeth." I whispered the words into her ear. She tensed a bit. Not good.

Her cold grey eyes looked into mine with such intensity and I found myself thinking back to the first time we kissed. Me hiding behind a boulder in the volcano and Annabeth appearing out of nowhere beside me. She had that same look in her eyes now as she did then and I wasn't sure if she was going to punch me or kiss me again. I was seriously hoping she would kiss me again.

She looked down at her sneakers, blond hair falling in her face. She gently brushed it out of her eyes and I saw that she was smiling. Her eyes flashed up to mine again.

"I love you too Seaweed Brain."

My heart was singing as her lips came crashing against mine again. And it was the best underwater kiss ever.

**So that was some fluffy Percabeth love for you all. I hoped you enjoyed it. I will apologize now for such a short Annabeth POV. I just thought it need some of her but more of Percy. He's just too fun to write.**

**Anyway, click on that blue button and leave me a review! I love hearing what you all have to say!**

**~nlei**


End file.
